Madeline's Graduation
by May Alice Page
Summary: Madeline was an enormous part of my childhood, and, having recently rewatched Lost in Paris, this had been going through my head for the past few days. The twelve little girls are now twelve young women, about to leave the old house in Paris to go off to college, but not without tying up a few loose ends first.
1. Most of all, we love each other

_In an old house in Paris_

_that was covered with vines,_

_there lived twelve little girls in two straight lines._

_They left the house at half-past nine,_

_in two straight lines,_

_For one last time._

_The smallest, still, _

_was Madeline._

The twelve little girls who attended Lord Cucuface's School for Girls were no longer little girls, to their own surprise. They were now finally graduating after more than ten years together. The previous night had been spent reminiscing, filled with both laughter and tears. They were reluctant to go their separate ways, even with the promise of staying in touch and visiting often. The girls had been through most everything together for nearly all their lives. They had all cried at the memorial service for Madeline's mama and papa, fumed at Pepito, who still was living next door, when he had tried to scare them and play practical jokes, fretted together when Genevieve had gotten lost, tried not to giggle at the headmaster's name whenever it was mentioned - even as they became young women - and always treated one another as if they were sisters.

"I can't believe we're all leaving after so long," sighed Madeline as she packed. She had nearly finished, and stopped for a moment to look at the framed picture of her with her parents. _Before the fire, _she couldn't help but think, fighting back tears as she always did when she remembered them. "Oh, Madeline," said Chloe, noticing her friend's expression. "I'm sure they would not want you to be sad." The other girls couldn't help the small tears rolling down their own faces as they thought of how devastated young Madeline had been after her parents died in a house fire. "Oui, mon ami," said Madeline, wiping her tears. "I suppose you are right." "Besides," Nicole smiled. "You still have us! And Miss Clavel!" "Oui!" exclaimed Danielle brightly. "And you always will." Madeline smiled too, glad that she had so many friends who cared about her so much. And besides, Chloe and Danielle would both be attending Oxford University with her in the fall, and Nicole would be a student at a school in London, which wasn't very far away. The trip to England would be a long one, but, as with so many moments in their lives, they would be experiencing it together. It was the absence of the other eight girls that was sure to make it bittersweet. But they promised to visit the others as soon as they could.

Miss Clavel opened the doors to the girls' bedroom, saddened at the sight of their stripped beds. "Oh, girls," she said, trying to smile. "This is truly a very important day, little- uh, I mean..." Miss Clavel trailed off, remembering that they were no longer her little ones, but young ladies, some already eighteen! The girls sighed in chorus, then giggled, remembering how in sync they had become years before. Miss Clavel laughed too. "Now, be sure you don't leave anything behind! Look under your beds and in the chest drawers. Lunch will be ready in an hour." She closed the doors behind her, leaving the girls to continue packing. Danielle looked under her bed and retrieved her doll, placing it gently in her suitcase. Yvette finished packing all of her things, but couldn't get her suitcase to close. Chloe sat on top of it with her until they heard a click. They no longer needed three girls to close one.

At lunchtime the girls had finished packing and were chatting together as always until Miss Clavel sat down and they all said their blessing. "We love our bread. We love our butter. But most of all, we love each other." they all prayed together. Then Mrs. Murphy brought in the roast beef, made especially for the occasion. The girls smiled as they ate their meal. Mrs. Murphy had always been a wonderful cook. "Madeline," Miss Clavel said smiling at the girl sitting to the right of her, who was much taller now, but still not quite _tall. _"Are you excited for your trip?" Of course she was referring to the vacation Madeline would be taking with Chloe to Germany for the summer after graduation. "Oui, Miss Clavel," Madeline replied. "It should be trés amusant!" Chloe nodded next to her excitedly. The conversation went on, the girls giddy with anticipation, as some of the others handed Genevieve rather large scraps of their roast beef under the table. "Genevieve," Madeline giggled. " We spoil you, don't we?" "Oh no," said Nicole from across the table. "Only the best for Genevieve!"


	2. Madeline the Bold

Chapter 2

After lunch, the girls went back up to their old bedroom to double-check for anything that might have been left behind, and also to say their last goodbyes to it. It seemed a bit silly for them to be saying goodbye to a room, but it held so many memories that a few of them couldn't hold back their tears. They reminisced some more about Genevieve's first night in the house, and how they would all fight over where the dog would sleep, even though in the end she chose for herself, and how they would all stay up whispering to each other every night after Miss Clavel turned out the light when they were too stirred to sleep.

Madeline looked under her bed and gasped when she found that she'd forgotten to pack her Mama's beads. She almost put the necklace in her suitcase, but instead decided to wear it while she gave her graduation speech later that day. She put the beads on and memories of her mother flooded her mind. She smiled to herself. "They really are lovely," Nona said, admiring Madeline's necklace from across the room. "Merci," Madeline thanked her sweetly. Genevieve barked from Madeline's old bed happily. "Oui, Genevieve," Madeline giggled, holding up a bead with a dog on it. "It does sort of look like you." She gently patted her dear old pet on the head.

* * *

With a fully packed suitcase and only five hours left until the graduation ceremony, Madeline slipped out of the house and and made her way to the Spanish Ambassador's front porch. She hesitated before ringing the doorbell, a million butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She felt the number increase when a tall, dark-haired young man answered the door and greeted her with a friendly smile. "Hola, Madeline," Pepito said. "Would you like to come in?" Madeline took a deep breath. "No, thank you. But can we talk out here on the porch?" Pepito tilted his head slightly, a small look of worry creeping across his face. "Alright," he agreed. The two sat next to each other on the front porch steps. "You're not worried about your graduation, are you?" "I don't know," Madeline sighed. "A bit, I suppose." "Well, don't be! We'll all still see each other, and we'll write and call!" "I know, but it won't be the same not seeing you all the time. It's just so strange to think that we won't live next door to each other anymore." She rested her head on Pepito's shoulder, causing his face to turn pink. "I'll miss you, Pepito..." "I'll miss you, too, Madeline." He took his old friend by the hand and helped her back up. "But this isn't goodbye," he reassured her. "You're right," Madeline smiled sweetly. "You'll come to visit during the semester break, won't you?" "Of course I will!" Pepito answered, pulling her into a hug. Madeline pulled away after a moment, deciding to go back to the house and rehearse her speech one more time. "I'll see you tonight," she grinned. Just as she turned and was about to leave, she made a rather bold decision, one she'd been considering for a few years now. She turned back around, looked at Pepito for a second, then stepped up a stair so that it would be easier for her to reach. The next thing she knew, she had pressed her lips against Pepito's and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to continue to multiply. She worried for a split second until she felt Pepito kiss her back. Madeline pulled away after a few seconds and said goodbye again, making her way back to the house grinning from ear to ear. What she didn't know was that Pepito returned her grin once he was back inside his home and thought nobody was looking, until his mother caught him, but simply walked past him in slight confusion.


End file.
